Teen Titans: Robin Has a New Parent
by Disney-spmira
Summary: In the episode S1E13 Apprentice Part 2, there was some serious internal struggles between Slade and Robin—are they the ultimate father/son pair in a dysfunctional family? This is a one-shot that shows Robin's and Slade's thoughts as they fought each other for control.


**Author's Note:**** Hi guys, this is just a sorta one-shot that I did a few years back as part of an AP Lang class (yeah, I know, cool right!) Anyway, it's examining the binary between Robin and Slade and comparing them like father and son. This is just a recollection of part of the episode Apprentice Part 2. I hope you enjoy it, and please review but don't flame me!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Teen Titans.**

**Teen Titans: Robin Has a New Parent**

Everyone knew the news on how it started. Slade, Robin's ultimate archenemy, chose Robin as his apprentice, sealing his fate. He had a new parent, he had a new set of morals, and he had new orders. Slade was now his master, and how could Robin change it? It wasn't as if he could fight back—him, the younger, less experienced guy against Slade, his master, the stronger and more ruthless fighter. It's never been heard of before. "Children" like Robin are meant to obey and follow, not defy. The elder one, the parent, would always have the power. And Slade knew it. He could play Robin like he could a marionette. Slade could kill all Robin's friends with the push of a button, and Robin could do nothing about it.

Slade wasn't a normal parent, either. He had his own set of standards and little tolerance, and if Robin disobeyed him, he would do what any parent would and teach his _son_ a lesson…one he would never forget.

* * *

Robin wordlessly entered Slade's hideout and handed Slade the thermal blaster he'd stolen.

Slade told him he was pleased. His cold, insidious voice sent a shiver down Robin's spine, but he refused to be afraid.

"Sooner or later, you'll let your guard down," Robin said coldly. "I _will_ get that control. In the instant they're out of danger, you will _pay_." Robin was furious about the situation he was in. He had no power. No control over his own actions. Slade was his master.

Slade accepted Robin's threat and told him what Robin sounded like—"Betrayal, destruction, revenge." He added something he knew would send Robin over the edge: "We really do sound alike."

Robin tried to hold himself back, shaking with all his pent-up rage, but he lost the battle and turned and attacked Slade. Slade easily caught Robin's fist and twisted his arm up behind his back. After a minute of hot pain shooting up Robin's arm, Slade released him.

Slade turned and said softly, "Sooner or later, you will see things my way." It was what every parent tried to do, teach their children to be open-minded, to see things from different perspectives, and occasionally, to see things their way. But Robin didn't want to be anything like Slade.

Slade grabbed Robin's arm and clipped the thermal blaster onto his arm. "Who knows? I might even become like a father to you."

And Slade sent Robin out again.

* * *

"Not so fast, Robin." Slade's cold voice echoed in Robin's ears through his earpiece. Robin gritted his teeth as he continued running across the roof of the building. "You have yet to achieve your objective."

Robin snapped back. "The device was too heavily guarded. I'll have to steal it another—"

"NO!"

Robin skidded to a stop. His nerves thrummed with the instinct that every word Slade uttered was an order, and he had to obey it. He couldn't help it.

"Go back. Unless you want me to destroy them, _go back._"

Robin didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Who had the power here? Slade. Robin was reminded of that with every word Slade uttered. And there was nothing he could do but obey.

So he would fight.

But then it came to firing the thermal blaster on Starfire. He stood there, cold and formidable in the suit Slade had forced on him, and looked at the defeated Starfire. He found out that he couldn't do it.

"ROBIN!" Slade's voice cut through Robin's ears. "If you won't attack, my probes will." And he pressed the button.

Robin watched as his friends fell to their knees, groaning in agony. Robin found himself stuck in a horrible situation, where the only way to save his friends was to attack them.

So he fired the thermal blaster.

* * *

Slade was sitting in his chair, staring at the video footage, silently pleased with his apprentice, with his _son._ A fist came hurtling at his face suddenly, but Slade caught it and pushed Robin back.

"Robin. That was vicious, dishonorable, and ruthless." Slade got up and walked towards his apprentice. "Excellent work. You're becoming more like me every second."

With sudden speed, Slade attacked Robin, and it looked as if Robin would lose, but as Slade gripped him in a lung-crushing bear hug, Robin suddenly kicked upwards and smashed Slade's face. Slade tossed Robin up, and the fight continued in the rafters. Slade continued to talk to Robin like he was teaching him. Robin didn't say anything, just attacked with everything he had. And at some moment, driven with overwhelming rage and aggression, leapt up and kicked Slade across the face. Slade flew backwards and skidded across the floor.

Slade got up and turned around, his face hard. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that."

Robin walked forward, defiance in every step he took. He wasn't going to bow down to anyone, he wasn't going to follow anyone's orders. Even his own _parent._

"I only wish I'd done it sooner." Robin ripped off the S badge that showed that he was Slade's.

Furious, Slade attacked Robin with renewed intensity and aggression, intent on punishing his disrespectful child. Robin was beaten down onto the floor, Slade towering over him.

"I have much to teach you. But the first thing you need to learn is gratitude."

Robin rushed at Slade with madness in his eyes. Slade easily evaded his attack and pinned him down. As he released Robin's arm, Slade grabbed Robin by his hair and pressed his face down onto the floor.

"I made you my apprentice. All my knowledge, all my power, all for you. But the only thing you care about is your _worthless little FRIENDS!_" Slade was livid that Robin was not the grateful child he should be. All children should obey and listen, show respect and be grateful. After all, what did they know about all the sacrifices that the parent had had to make to take care of the child? But Robin…Robin refused to learn. He refused to bow down. He refused to show an ounce of respect. There was only one way in Slade's opinion to teach such a child.

Robin needed to be taught a lesson.

_**End of ****Teen Titans: Robin Has a New Parent**_

**Author's Note:**** How was it? Did I do a good-enough job of showing their interior struggles as "father/son"? Please review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
